


Feeling Under the Weather

by liadoesnotexist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First AO3 Post, Not shipping - Freeform, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rain, Short One Shot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Storms, realistic minecraft?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liadoesnotexist/pseuds/liadoesnotexist
Summary: Ever since Tubbo has been young, he was always scared of loud noises. Tubbo has been living with his family for all of his life but they never knew the severe fear he had of deafening sounds.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Feeling Under the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after the festival when Techno blew Tubbo up with fireworks and thinking what if he had a severe fear of loud sounds. PTSD am I right? Putting that aside, I originally was gonna have this story be after the festival and only Tommy finds out about Tubbo's fear but plans changed. :/ So there's that. Now it is set in the past before they separated and shit goes down in the SMP. (This was hella rushed) This is my first story so pls, be nice. :)

The sun was about to set but not that it matters. Dark clouds gloomily covered the sky as Tommy, Wilbur, Philza, and Techno went inside. Tubbo followed but stopped as he heard thunder from a distance. He looked at the sky anxiously. “Tubbo? Are you alright big man?” Tommy asked, stopping at the front door, noticing his friend still standing outside.

Tommy broke his train of thought, “Oh yeah,” Tubbo chuckles, finally breaking his footing.

As he passes Tommy, Tommy rests his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, “Are you sure? Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I am big man.” He puts his hand on Tommy’s, Tommy letting his hand fall as they both walk in. Thunder rumbling in the distance.

Philza and Techno are both in the kitchen cooking dinner as Tommy and Wilbur bicker, leaving Tubbo to laugh at the both of them. Philza chuckles lightly setting down plates around the wood table, Techno following with silverware. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, it’s just nice to have a full, warm home.” Philza’s cheeks glow pink and warm. Techno smiles and nods agreeing with him.

“Boys, dinner is ready. Come eat.”

The dining room is filled with boisterous laughter as they passed the food around. They talked about their adventures and shared jokes throughout the night.

“Tommy and Tubbo can do the dishes tonight!” Wilbur exclaimed, “Me and Techno did them yesterday!” Tommy groaned.

“Well, that seems fair,” Philza chortles, gathering up the plates, Wilbur and Techno help him.

Tommy groans again whining, as Tubbo drags him to the sink with him. “Oh, c’mon now you big baby.” Tommy shakes Tubbo off.

“I AM, SIX. FOOT. THREE!” They all look at him and burst into laughter. Tommy gives up, soon joining them in their laughter grabbing the sponge and starting the dishes. Tubbo following him.

The rain starts to pick up, hitting the roof of the cabin, coming to a heavy pour. “Looks like it’s gonna be a rough night,” Philza says as he hangs up his apron looking outside. Tubbo looks out the window in front of the sink. Tommy starts to talk but Tubbo focuses on the rain, drowning Tommy out unintentionally. He watches outside, the sky flares white, a ringing noise in Tubbo’s ear starts. He can hear his heart beating, quickening its pace. The sky flashes again and he takes in a sharp breath.

“....ubbo, ….ubbo? TOBY!” He snaps out of his deep thoughts, Tommy has a wet soapy hand on his shoulder. Eyes concerned. Tubbo is baffled, now back to reality as he makes eye contact with Tommy. He turns to see the three other’s eyes on him, concerned.

It’s as if time stopped. The  _ rain _ stopped.

“Are you all right?” Philza looks at the brunet with concerned eyes.

Tubbo felt suffocated with all the attention on him.

“I-I’m fine,” he turns back to look at the plate in his hands rinsing off the soap. “I just spaced out. That’s it.” He could still feel the stares, the eyes, and the attention on him. His breathing felt uneven.

“O-Okay.” Philza exchanged looks with everyone but Tubbo, who was now silent.

Tommy and Tubbo finished the dishes, the night went on like usual as they sat around the fire laughing and talking. Tubbo forgot about the storm outside as they bonded together as a family. Of course, it was in everyone's mind but they kept to themselves.

The night was soon coming to an end, as they put out the fireplace and blew out the candles, Tommy, Techno, and Philza held lanterns. It was now dark in the home, the only light source coming from the three. They all went upstairs.

Techno and Wilbur shared a room, Philza had one to himself, and the two youngest shared a room as well. Philza exchanged a worried look with all the boys except Tubbo, they all nodded and understood.  _ Just look after him _ , they all thought. “Good night boys,” Philza says with a warm smile. They all went into their separate rooms and closed their doors.

Tommy placed the lantern on top of the nightstand in between the two twin beds in the room. They both changed into their sleeping garments and slipped into bed. The storm died down and Tommy blew out the lantern. The two boys stared at the ceiling, both fully aware of each other being awake.

“Tubbo, what happened when we were doing the dishes?”

Silence.

“Tubbo, I know that you are awake.” Tommy folds his arms behind his head, “So are you gonna answer me?”

Silence.

Tubbo shuffles in the bedsheets, turning his back to Tommy. It was dark but Tommy knew, Tubbo’s back was to him. “I dun’ wanna talk about it,” Tubbo mumbles.

“Okay. That’s okay big man. Just know that you can talk to me. Okay?” Tommy moves his arms, now resting on one of his forearms looking in Tubbo’s direction.

Tubbo is aware of the blonde looking at him. He looks behind his shoulder, Tommy still rests on his forearm. “Yeah… I know.” He pulls his blanket over his head. He can hear the quiet  _ pitter-patter _ of rain.

Tommy looks at Tubbo for a little bit longer before resting on his back again.

_ I’ll wait till he’s asleep, until then, I can wait to sleep. _

Tommy looks at the ceiling, his arms behind his head again. He’s gathering up his thoughts on why Tubbo was so shaken. He glances at Tubbo again and listens closely to his breathing.  _ It’s even now, _ the blonde boy thought to himself. He removed his hands from his head and adjusted himself on his side. He closed his eyes and his breathing slowly became even as well.

The rain started to pick up again.

The rain poured harshly onto the roof of the small cabin waking the brunet up. He sat up, eyes extremely heavy. Tubbo looked around, looking out the window, it was still pitch black and somber. A blinding light painted the room and Tubbo’s face, he snapped his eyes shut, frantically covering up his ears. He almost threw himself back into his pillow but caught himself from doing so.

He almost made a peep by how shocked he was. The rain wasn’t going to let up for a while. Tubbo couldn’t go back to sleep. He looked around, still sitting up. He didn’t know what to do, but he didn’t want to wake up Tommy from his sleep. He knew he was exhausted. Tubbo didn’t want to wake  _ anybody _ up. He didn’t want to be a burden.

Finally, after thinking for an amount of time, Tubbo swung his legs to the edge of his bed letting them hang. He reached for the nightstand drawer and slid it open. Tommy groaned, startling Tubbo. He snapped his head up to Tommy who adjusted himself into another sleeping position. The brunet sighed in relief.

Another beam of light surprised Tubbo as he tried not to make a sound. The thunder sounded pretty far away from where they were but it didn’t make the situation any better for Tubbo. He was trembling.

Tubbo reached in the drawer grabbing a flint and steel. He opened the lantern that was rested on the nightstand and struck the flint and steel lighting it up. Tubbo didn’t bother to put the flint and steel back into the drawer. He just left it on the stand, standing up and grabbing the light to help him through the night.

The boy had to be as quiet as possible. Right as he got to the door of their bedroom, Tommy shuffled in his bed. “T-Tubbo?” Tommy rubs his eyes trying to adjust.

“It’s okay Tommy, I’m just going to the bathroom.”

_ That’s a lie. _

“Mm, okay.” Tommy pulls the blankets over his head. Tubbo took a deep breath and left the room going down the stairs.

The brunet made his way to the kitchen setting the lantern onto the counter. He grabbed another pair of flint and steel and started a small fire under the empty cauldron. He then poured water into the cauldron. As he waited for the water to come to a boil, he opened up a cabinet grabbing a jar of dried chamomile flowers. Then he reached for a jar of honey.

_ This should help me sleep. _

Tubbo set everything on the counter, he walked to the dish rack and carefully grabbed a glass bottle. He looked outside from the kitchen window. The same one in front of the sink. Tiny rumbles entered his ears, he flinched hearing them. He scoffed.

_ So stupid. The storm probably already passed. _

Tubbo turned away from the window looking at the glass bottle. The rain starts to pick up again; the brunet anxiously looks back to the glass bay.  _ Seriously? _ His breathing slowly starts to become uneven again. Suddenly an intense light came from outside, it happened so fast Tubbo didn’t have time to react until the monstrous sound shook the whole house.

Tubbo dropped the glass bottle and ran under the table frightened knocking one of the wooden chairs with a loud thud scaring the boy more. He covered his ears in fear. His heavy breathing causing him to hyperventilate. “N-No, no, no, no, n-,” Tubbo desperately gasped for air.

“N-Not, ag-gain, please!” Tubbo didn’t know what to do or what was even going on. All he knew was that he needed help.

* * *

Philza stared at the ceiling not being able to sleep after he saw Tubbo’s anxious face. He was deep in thought until he heard a quiet voice down the hall.  _ It was Tubbo _ . It sounded like Tubbo was talking to Tommy. He heard footsteps and then a door closing. More footsteps led downstairs. He was going to go check on Tubbo but he wasn’t a kid anymore.

_ I’ll just wait for him to come back upstairs, then I’ll sleep. _

He could hear everything that Tubbo was doing.  _ He’s making tea, _ Phil thought to himself. Another sound stops Phil in his thoughts, a door creaks open as he hears another pair of footsteps.

_ It’s Tommy. What is he also doing up? _

Phil swiftly sits up anxious. He can hear thunder from a distance. The rain starts to pour loudly filling the silence in the small cabin. Startling Phil a bright beam flashes as he flinches to the brightness. Thunder shook the earth, and the older man heard glass shatter and a wooden chair from downstairs hit the floor. 

Frantic heavy steps went down the stairs.  _ Tommy. _ He threw the blankets off himself.

Techno frantically opens his and Wilbur’s door almost running into the older man. “Dad, it’s-” Wilbur gets interrupted, “Tubbo,” Techno finishes his sentence.

The three of them run down to see Tommy holding Tubbo. Tubbo still scared out of his wits, hyperventilating. Glass was everywhere. Phliza saw Tommy's and Tubbo's feet all cut up. Tommy's worse than Tubbo's.

“Tubbo, I’m here. I’m here, it’s okay. Breathe Tubbo, breathe!” Tommy grabs the brunets shoulders making sure Tubbo knew he was there. Lightning lights up the room, Tommy covers the smaller boy’s ears waiting for the thunder to end. “See? I'm right here.” Tubbo looks up at Tommy.

“Try your hardest to breathe,” Tommy says, trying to reassure the brunet.

“Tu-” Wilbur tries to butt in but Phil stops him.

Philza looks at Wilbur and shakes his head. Wilbur stays put. The three of them stand and watch, ready to step in if the situation gets worse.

“I-I can’t-” Tubbo tries to take in a breath but fails in doing so, “To-mmy-” Tubbo gasps for air, tears that he can’t control fall down his red cheeks.

Tommy grabs Tubbos face, causing them to both make eye contact. “Tubbo listen to me, _breathe_. In through your nose and out through your mouth and repeat.” Tommy’s eyes calm Tubbo down just a notch. Tubbo attempts to do what Tommy says, his breathing choppy from crying so harshly.

“I- c-an’t!” Tubbo shutting his eyes tight more tears stream down.

“Yes, you can! Listen to me Toby, in through your nose and out through your mouth.” Tommy repeats what he says several times, making eye contact with Tubbo, walking him through the steps. “Again,” Tommy says. Tubbo trembles as he nods his head taking in deep breaths.

This goes on for a while.

Techno sits on the stairs sighing, Wilbur following after him resting his head on the pink-haired boy.

After Tubbo had completely calmed down, Philza walks towards the two boys on their knees hugging, a hand presses against Tommy’s shoulder, the blonde looks back to see the older man smiling giving Tommy reassurance. Tommy takes a deep breath in and lets a deep breath out.

Tubbo, who was holding on to Tommy so tightly, fell asleep in the blonde’s arms. Tubbo’s arms dropped down to his sides as his whole body relaxed, pushing Tommy who was on his knees to his bum. Tubbo was fast asleep from all the anxiety that built up that night. Tommy held his head in one hand and with the other rubbed Tubbo’s back.

Phil chuckled in relief as he smiled down at both of his boys. He turned around to find the two older ones slumped on each other also crashed out. He simply smiled, “I love you, boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this very short one-shot of the SBI Fam (including Tubbo). I honestly really liked writing it and enjoyed doing so. Ironically it was also storming when I was writing this. Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Also, I have an Instagram! it's @liadoesnotexist_


End file.
